I'm Going Home
by Creddieforever
Summary: When Carly finishes college in New York, she realizes that she cannot live without Freddie. A 6 chapter story. CREDDIE Rated T for language. Inspired by "Home" by Chris Daughtry. NOT A SONG FIC
1. Chapter 1: iWanna Go Home

I'm Going Home Ch. 1

Carly POV

_Its been two years, two long and painful years since I saw the boy I fell in love with at Ridgeway High School. _

_And you know what the worst part about it is?_

_He doesn't even know…_

_Two years ago we went our separate ways, I went to college in New York, and he stayed in Seattle. We still talk to each other every day, like true best friends do. But ever since I came to New York, I felt like a part of me was missing….._

_It was Freddie_

_Its true, I've always had feelings for Freddie. It hurt me so much to hear him say in 6__th__ grade "I'm in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." Yes, I wanted Freddie to be more, more than just a best friend, those words have haunted me for a long time. But what would happen if we broke up? Our friendship, if we had one anymore, would never be the same again. I couldn't risk it, his friendship meant more to me than A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Even Sam meant less to me than he did, and that's saying a lot. I can't just tell him I'm in love with him. It has been years since I kissed him after he saved my life. I thought from then on it would be different, but Sam's lie and Freddie's modesty led me right back to where I started._

_Ahh yes, Samantha Puckett, that bitch….._

_I never talked to her after graduation, because of that fight…_

-FLASHBACK-

Carly is crying in the iCarly studio, holding a picture.

"Hey Carls!" Sam sees her crying, "Wait, what's wrong?"

Carly turns toward her second-best friend.

"I'm fine." She sniffs, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Carls, please just tell me-"

"WHY! WHY DID YOU TELL FREDDIE HE WAS JUST BACON!" Carly wails, and starts crying again.

"Wait what?" Sam asks confused.

"You told him! You told him that he was just bacon and that I wasn't in love with him! How would you have known, Samantha Puckett!" Carly still crying, but clearly angry.

"Because you weren't! You sai-"

"But I WAS Sam! I loved him since 6th GRADE!" Carly stops crying, still very angry.

"Well thanks for telling me that ahead of time! You weren't the only one who liked the nub!" Sam gets frustrated.

"If I HAD told ANYONE, you would have been first to- Wait, you liked Freddie?" Carly now shocked and confused.

"Yea, a little, but obviously I didn't want to be seen walking around and kissing a fucking nerd!"

"Freddie's NOT a nerd!"

"Carls, he's studying computer science and programming! That's pretty nerdy to me…"

"Freddie's not nerdy! He's a sweet, caring and pretty cute…"

"Carly have you lost it! He's a total NUB!"

"He's an awesome guy! I just wish YOU hadn't ruined EVERYTHING, and I could have still been with him! Because of you, he's dating Tasha!"

"Well then, maybe I should just leave!"

"Yeah maybe you should you skunkbag!"

_Those were my last words to Sam._

_See, the taco truck incident only confirmed to me what I already knew. Freddie and I were something special. He loved me like I loved him, and it gave me the courage to show my true feelings. Sam "the bitch" Puckett, that's what I still call her to this day._

_Now that college is over, I only know one thing to do to fix my broken heart._

_I'm going home._

Carly closes her diary. Her last night in her hotel room in New York City. Still, in the huge city, she could not find anyone close to matching Freddie.

It was risky, but she knew she had to try. What if he fell for someone else?

Carly couldn't let that happen.

She had to get home, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2: iPray

I'm Going Home

Chapter 2

Carly falls asleep that night in New York City, dreaming of the man that, because of him, she is still alive. The last words Carly hears before she falls asleep helps set her mind at ease:

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain__  
__I'm going to the place where love__  
__And feeling good don't ever cost a thing__  
__And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain___

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me__  
__I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong__  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me__  
__But these places and these faces are getting old__  
__So I'm going home, well I'm going home….._

What Carly Shay doesn't know, is she isn't the only one who has been thinking about their long lost romance.

Freddie POV

(Freddie is getting ready to go to bed)

"Freddie! Don't forget to say your prayers!"

"I _won't_ mom! _GOOD-NIGHT_!"

_Note to self: Continue looking for a different apartment!_

Freddie shakes his head and goes into his room, and looks out his window into the Seattle night sky.

_Dear Lord, _

_ It has been two very long years since I have seen the one and only Carly Shay. It seems as though you, or some other force of nature, has shown me yet again that she is the only one for me._

Freddie looks down at the picture he is holding in his hand. It is a picture of him and Tasha at a college dance. Freddie grabs a pair of safety scissors (the only kind his freakish mother will let him have), and cuts the picture down the middle, and throws Tasha's half away. He looks over at his desk.

_By my breaking up with Tasha, I vow to never love anyone again accept MY Carly Shay._

_I hope your happy Lord, I know I hope to be soon._

_Amen._

"Freddie. Did you take your tick bath today?"

"Mom! I'm 20 years old and in _college_! I can take care of myself!"

"Just answer the question!"

"_Goodnight Mom!"_

Freddie shuts the door loudly.

_Now where was I? Oh yes. _

Freddie walks over to his desk and places the other half of the picture next to the one of Carly. Its the one of her in tight jeans and her favorite shirt.

_My most favorite picture. _Freddie comments to himself, before he realizes one important thing.

_Hey, Carly didn't call me today. That's odd, I wonder if I should call….._

His alarm clock says 11:18. _Nahh, it's too late. _Freddie sighs and goes to sleep.

Carly POV

Next day:

Loudspeaker: _All passengers flying the 10:30am New York to Seattle direct should please make your way to Gate 5. Thank you for flying with us._

_Here I go. Awww man! I forgot to call Freddie last night! I hope he's not too worried…_

Carly smiles to herself, remembering how protective Freddie always was of her, and how much she always enjoyed it.

_I hope Spencer remembers I asked him and Sasha to keep my visit a surprise….._


	3. Chapter 3: iFly

I'm Going Home

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and story favorites! Not bad for my first fanfic right? This story will be a 5 chapter story, with a sequel in the works! If you guys think I should write the sequel or another fanfic, let me know! Now on with the story!

Carly POV

"Hello, this is your Captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff. Thank you for flying us."

Carly now realizes the full extent of her decision to fly to Seattle.

_I have nothing but the clothes in my bag. I don't have a normal job, a house or apartment. I will have to live with Spencer and Sasha for a little while. My entire life hinges on whether Freddie still loves me like he used to. Spencer seems to think he does, and he said he just broke up with Tasha. I feel sad for him, he must be hurting badly. He's been going out with Tasha for 3 years, ever since Senior year._

_I have to tell him, as soon as I can. For my own sanity._

Carly then hears an all too familiar voice next to her.

"Carly?"

Carly turns to her right and sees her, all grown up now, and pretty stunning.

"Sam?"

The two girls scream and hug each other.

"Omg! It's soo great to see you!" Sam says.

"I know, you too! So you're on your way to Seattle?"

"Yep! I went to L.A. to study law, and now I'm gunna intern in Seattle Socko's cousin's law office. But that's not why I'm going."

"Oh? Then why?" Carly, remembering their fight a few years ago, suddenly starts to get nervous.

"I'm going to Seattle to be with the best guy I know! And I get to catch up with you!" Sam sees the very anxious and worried look on Carly's face and starts to question it but then remembers the last time they talked to each other.

"Carls…. I know what I said back in senior year really hurt you badly, and I'm sorry, very, very sorry." Sam becomes very remorseful, which Carly remembers was very rare of Sam. "I should never have interfered with your relationship with Freddie without talking to you first. That was not right to have done that to my best friend, or anyone for that matter. I also should have just been happy for you and kept my opinions of Freddie to myself." Sam pauses for a minute to let her words sink in. "Will you accept my apology?"

Carly wastes no time in replying. "Sam, you know I can't stay mad at you!" Carly and Sam smile and hug. Sam pulls back and asks: "Friends?" and Carly's answer couldn't have been more pleasing to Sam's ears: "Best Friends."

After Sam and Carly make up, Carly still has one pressing question for her _meat-loving best friend_. (A/N Can anyone tell me in their review which iCarly episode the italics came from? Cookies to all who get it right! ;)) "So who _are _you going to see?" Carly asks with growing curiosity.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise! Now tell me!"

"I.. ummm… kinda fell for… Gibby"

"Wait what? _You_ like Gibby?" Carly giggles.

"More like love, and yeah I do."

"Wow, does he know?"

"Kinda, we talk a lot, and I hinted at it. But it's been awhile since I've seen him. So what about you and Freddie? Is he expecting you to be coming?"

"No." Carly sighs, and seems a little depressed. "I told Spencer I was coming home, probably for good. I just missed Seattle soooo much. He told me that the spare bedroom was still free, so I could stay at the loft, but only if I told him the real reason I was coming."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I had to tell him the truth, that I was going back to see Freddie, and that I've loved him since 6th grade, but was too nervous to say so. Spencer said that Freddie had just broken up with Tasha, and that maybe I should wait to tell him my feelings for a little while longer, or maybe even delay my trip."

"So why didn't you delay it?"

Carly gets really excited now "Because Spencer also thinks he hasn't got over his loving me, because he still hints to Spencer he likes me. And I don't think I could stand being away from him for any longer than I already was."

"Wow, you must _really_ love him!"

"I'm not ashamed to admit I do, a lot. Can you believe he still lives with his mom?"

Sam laughs really hard at this comment, and shakes her head. "I can't believe he hasn't completely lost his mind yet! He's gunna love seeing you, and I'm sure he still loves you. The kinda love he had for you is hard to come by, and you should really treasure it."

"Awww, Thanks Sam." They hug once more and Carly changes the subject as they continue catching up on their lives apart as the plane ride continues. It gets established, that as always, Sam will be spending a few nights at Carly's house.

_A few hours later at the airport:_

"Hey Carly!" Sasha, Spencer's wife says to her as they climb in to her car. "And hello Sam."

"Hi Sasha!" Both girls greet simultaneously.

Carly is the first to speak:

"So where's Spencer?"

"Oh, he's working on some insane sculpture and watching Sarah for me."

Sam, still in shock that Spencer is even married replies "Sarah?"

"Didn't Carly tell you? Sarah is Spencer's and my daughter."

Sam, now in a complete state of shock, looks to Carly to quickly fill the silence.

"So can Sam stay a few nights?"

"Sure! There is 2 beds in the guest bedroom, so there's plenty of room."

"Great! Thanks Sasha!"

"No problem. Although Spencer still won't tell me why you are permanently moving back to Seattle. Is everything okay? Are you finished with school?"

"Yeah, I'm finally done. Now I'm looking for a job for fashion design. And the big reason while I'm here is still a secret that only Spencer knows. Believe me, you will find out _very_ soon."

And with that they pulled into the parking lot of Bushwell Plaza, unloaded their things, and confused Sasha even more by taking the back staircase so they wouldn't be seen. When everyone had finally become worn out, they all went to bed.

One thing is for sure.

Carly slept well that night, dreaming of what was meant to be from the beginning:

Her and Freddie together, at last.


	4. Chapter 4: iSurprise Freddie

_A/N I hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter 3, but THIS chapter is the first of three Major Chapters! Also we might not have any more Sam dialogue, but we will find out what happens with her and Gibby!_

I'm Going Home

Chapter 4: iSurprise Freddie

Carly wakes up the next morning in the guest room with Sam. She remembers for some reason the day before she left for college taking her room apart and storing the pieces for when she got a place of her own. She looks the clock.

_11:52 am_

_Wow, I slept forever! I better get dressed and get something to eat. _

She ponders waking Sam up, but decides to let her sleep, remembering how mad she used to get when someone woke her up.

As Carly is going downstairs, she decides it is time to do what she came to do.

Surprise Freddie.

After Carly downs a quick bowl of cereal, she reads the note from Spencer.

_Carls,_

_ Off to the Art Convention for the day. Sasha is at work and Sarah is at Daycare. _

_I was going to wake you till I found out what time you flew in. I will see you later supper._

_ Spencer_

_P.S. Freddie stopped in this morning and mentioned that he was going to be out till around 12:15. Didn't tell him you were here, so go surprise him!_

Carly absorbs the note's message and beams to herself.

_Mrs. Benson is bound to be work, and I can surprise Freddie without any interruption!_

Carly looks the clock.

_12:09PM_

_Shit! I better hurry! _

Carly goes upstairs and puts on a little makeup and runs down the stairs and out the door.

_12:13PM _The clock reads in Freddie's room. The spare key to the Benson's apartment never moved from its old spot under the doormat. Carly luckily had remembered to take off her shoes at the door, but didn't leave them in plain sight. She ran in her little pink socks across the floor and jumped onto Freddie's bed, the place where in a few dreams, she had been with Freddie. Carly gets up and walks around his room looking at the various pictures that had changed. She glances over his desk and sees a picture of her and smiles to herself.

_Freddie always loved me in those jeans! _Carly giggles and then sees a really skinny picture that is stuck in next to her picture.

_Freddie!_

He really hadn't changed since senior year, maybe just a little taller.

_But why is there only half the picture? Carly suddenly gets nervous and starts looking for the other half. She finds it sticking out of the trash._

"Tasha." She says aloud, but the front door clicks open and she scrambles to put everything back the way she found it. Then, she scrambles onto the bed and lies down facing the door.

Freddie takes off his shoes and brings the groceries into the kitchen. He then decides to go check his computer to see if Carly is logged into SplashFace.

When he walks into his room, he is taken aback by who he sees sitting upright on his bed….

"Carly!"


	5. Chapter 5: iGet the Shock of My Life

A/N This is the second Major Chapter in this story. Chapter 6 will be the end, and third Major Chapter. I have a storyline for a sequel if you guys think I should write it!

I'm Going Home

Chapter 5 iGet the Shock of My Life

_A/N This chapter will be from Freddie's POV._

"Carly!" I yelled, trying not to jump out of my skin. My shocked and horrified look went away quickly and I flashed that smile that Carly just couldn't resist.

Then she started to cry.

Very worried that I had done something wrong I started to walk over to her.

"Carls….?" I said softly and very nervously, "I'm sorr-"

All of a sudden she jumped off the bed, tears still running down her cheeks, and she ran over to me and hugged and pressed up against me. She hugged me so tightly I felt as though I would pop, but I enjoyed every second of it.

"I missed you Freddie, more than you could ever know. Talking to you everyday just wasn't enough!" Carly continued to sob into my shoulders. I loved it. No, not her crying, I hated to see my Carly cry, but I loved that she was here, in my arms, in my _room_. It felt so right.

"I missed you too, Carls, a lot. When did you get here?"

"Last night, I wanted to surprise you." Carly smiles greatly.

"Well it worked!" I smiled at her, "I hate to be a party pooper, but when do you have to go back?" I said it with all the sympathy in the world and sad eyes. I didn't want her to leave but I wanted to know how much time we had to spend together. Carly must have understood my motive for asking, but she just smiled, and I heard some of the best words I could have heard.

"Freddie, I'm not going back. I'm here for good. I couldn't live without you physically being in my life everyday, not just over the telephone."

This time I hugged her tightly and my smile went from ear to ear. I lightly kissed the top of her head. She pressed into me again, and said the three words that I always meant with Carly Shay without knowing I had said it until it was too late.

"I love you, Carls." Shit! This was way too soon to be saying that! Instead of getting a slap across the face or a playful "I know" or "Freddie!" from Carly, She pulled away slightly and moved her arms from my waist to my neck and said the words only heard by my ears once before:

"I love you too, Freddie." Then her lips softly landed on mine and we kissed. This was the best day of my life.

Carly had come back, and she loves me.

**A/N Stay tuned till next chapter (Yes there will be a chapter 6, where Carly reveals everything to Freddie. What will happen after that? Stay tuned my friends, stay tuned…..**


	6. Chapter 6: iTell All

I'm Going Home

Chapter 6

_A/N Freddie's POV_

_As much as I didn't want to, I had to break the kiss. I had to have an answer the burning question in the back of my head._

"Carly… I… Why?"

"Why what Freddie?" Carly asks, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Why now, I mean, what changed? You never liked me before and…."

"Freddie… I..I I've always loved you, but I never told you." Carly says. Tears start to fall from her eyes.

Freddie pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Why didn't you? You know _I've_ always loved you."

"I know," Carly sobs, "but at first I thought it just might be our hormones or a crush, but then after our Girls' Choice Dance at the Groovy Smoothie, I really started to think we were meant to be. But I still didn't want to tell you."

It was Freddie's turn to speak, "So you have liked me all this time," Freddie put Carly at arms length and smirked at her, "I always knew we were something special."

Carly smiled and finally stopped crying. "Then, after you saved my life, everything I said was true. I _was_ flattered by your heroism and protectiveness for me, and I decided to tell you then and there because I didn't want to face losing you ever again!" Carly smiled, but her eyes said it all for Freddie.

"I was such an idiot for letting you go!" Freddie stated, obviously very annoyed with himself.

"No you weren't! _I _made the mistake. I should NEVER had told you then, because in a normal circumstance you would have been right. But it wasn't normal by _any _circumstance. I planned on telling you that I loved you again, but then you started dating Tasha, and I was crushed." Carly's smile faded.

"It was my mistake to date Tasha, but that doesn't mean I would ever stop loving you! I was trying to find someone to fill the void of where I had saved for you. But after our years of being together, I realized that no one could ever fill that gap. I was going to tell you the next time I talked to you, but you didn't call again."

"I was actually on my flight back here, I'm sorry I wanted you to be surprised."

"Carly, it's okay. You're here, and Iwant you to stay with me, forever. I love you, Carly Shay." Freddie gave her his signature smile again with his last comment. It melted Carly away.

"And I love you Freddie, I always will." Carly gave her famous melting smile to Freddie, and it worked like a charm. Freddie could feel his knees start to buckle.

Carly leaned in, and shared the best kiss she ever gave anyone to Freddie, and Freddie knew he would remember this for the rest of his life.

**A/N This story is finished, but if everyone thinks I should, I'll write a couple chapter sequel about after this point.** **Review and answer! Matt**


End file.
